Love Won and Lost aka Yet Another ShadAmy Ficlet
by Hero-of-Winds
Summary: This started as me venting about a relationship I had...turned it into this. Oneshot.


**Love Won And Lost a.k.a. YetAnother ShadAmy Fic**

What is it about love? A girl you find is the most annoying thing in the world…after one date you're on cloud nine because you finally think she's the prettiest girl of all? That's what it was like with me and Amy Rose. I initially didn't even think I could be her boyfriend…heck, I didn't want to…then all of a sudden, we were an item…one person said to me that he finally saw hope for the world when we got together.

It was at a party. My initial date, Rouge, had to miss it because of an emergency, but I decided to go stag, without a date. Several others were doing that, too. The party was getting underway, but I didn't feel like dancing…I had tried to go with the "love-me-I'm-pathetic" routine, as I always did. One of my pals came up to me and said that Amy wanted to dance with me. I refused at first, but eventually I was convinced.

The moment it began, something within me awakened…my hormones were going hog-wild as I danced with her. I found myself doing those lewd-looking belly rub dances with her…dances I could never have brought myself to do otherwise. They almost looked like having sex…Queen Victoria would have died of a thousand heart attacks if she saw that type of dancing.

I could feel dark, animalistic urges pouring into me at that moment, but I managed to resist them. This feeling was not entirely new to me, but never had those urges come with such force. I suppose the attraction between us was chemical…but my hormones may have been far more vicious than hers. It clicked in my head that this girl was everything I wanted in life. I had found happiness at last. During one of the later dances, she and I set up a date…and I had to tell everyone…that I could, and did, find love. I enjoyed every minute with her, especially moments when we were in physical contact. With no other girl had I been so close…our bond seemed so strong.

Most of my pals were happy for me, and I received quite a bit of positive attention. The attraction to Amy now had a second element: when Amy and I were together, I felt like I really belonged to a group…I was no longer an outcast, forever detached from his peers, willingly or not. Attention was something I relished, and this was exactly what I needed.

Our times together were usually tame, but oddly sensual occasions. I would sit there, my arms around her, and she would clasp one of mine, and she would start talking...and talking…and talking. One of my joking statements about her was that she thought too much. But still, I liked a girl who could think about these types of things. The attraction was a little mental, too.

My attraction to Amy heightened further when I was a pool party. She, to the average teenage male, looked good in a two-piece bathing suit…but my hormones were going absolutely nuts! I followed her wherever she went, dying to get in contact with her. Again my conscious and subconscious were at war…those beastly urges were coming back, and at the same time I tried to keep them down…I didn't want to hurt her. I think that may have been what doomed it.

Things were great for a while, but then it all came down on, she phoned me, and after a roundabout conversation that seemed so pleasant…she cut the relationship short. Amy said that just wanted to be friends…she said she was lying to herself, that in her heart, Sonic was all she cared about. I tried to shrug off my disappointment…but I was absolutely crushed. I couldn't believe that she was leaving me! My thoughts were racing…had my own hormones destroyed our relationship before it could even really get off the ground? Was I going too fast? I didn't think I was. I knew relationships that went too fast were doomed to ruin.

Even as I think about it, I still find myself attracted to her…her tight-fittin red dress, her straight, pink hair, her overly perky personality, her soft green eyes…even now it still haunts me…I can't let her go. The physical…the mental…the chemical…the sense of belonging…all of it still remains…oh, Amy…even now I'm still attracted to her.


End file.
